


Perfect

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [35]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're warm together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

His eyes fluttered at the sensation of the sun's warmth playing over his face. He smiled, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes to take in more of it without hurting his false eyes. Techie laughed to himself, spreading his arms out.

Matt loved watching Techie enjoy simple things. He knew that the former gang member had been unable to leave the building he had been living in before. He had been kept prisoner inside of his computer room, surrounded by servers and their unforgiving heat. It was why his skin was so pale, signs of years of being kept inside and away from natural light.

"I almost forgot what this felt like."

He blinked, almost missing what the other said. It took a moment before the words sunk in and he nodded his head, reaching out to pull Techie close himself. "You feel warm," he mumbled into his hair.

"Is that good?"

"Perfect."

Techie blushed. Matt always used that word when talking about him. "No one is perfect," he murmured.

"You are," he countered before kissing Techie's temple with a soft hum. He smiled when Techie hid his face behind both of his hands, gently reaching up to pull his hands away and steal a kiss to his nose. "My perfect Techie."

"Yours," he softly agreed with a nod.

"You ready to head inside?"

Techie considered, looking around the parking lot the two were standing in. "Can we stay here a little longer?" he hopefully asked.

"Anything for you," Matt consented.


End file.
